USS Crystal City
USS Crystal City NCC-80003 Dolphin Class (Fleet Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the Disodium HE warp drive system (Blue Dolphin), which is preferred by the horned fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- Class 20 sensors. Range 100 light years, Short range 17 light years. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- First class Hotel *Duration 2000 -- More stuff, go further *Medical facilities 1200 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. *Strategic Speed 18,000 -- WFd 8 cruise, WFd 9.5 flank. 18 light years a day cruise *Defense 2000 -- Multiuphasic layered shielding. *Offense 2000 -- 32 torpedo tubes, 700 torpedoes 100 probes, full coverage type 12 phasers, ion cannons , *Versatility 1000 -- Do everything go everywhere. *Internal Security 2000 -- RI monitored internal security. Crew *'Rear Admiral Jay Patrick Hailey (2)' Human male: Former CO of the duplicate USS Harrier. He has moved rapidly from the light cruiser USS James Lovell to the heavy Crystal City. He has superiors that know him better than he knows himself. A mixed blessing. Currently married to Li'ira (2). *'CO - Captain Li'ira (2)' Green Orion female: A woman that has met her demons much sooner than her older counterpart. She is still dealing with some of the issues but at least is now aware of them as issues. *'XO - Cmd. Tessa Barton' Human Female: She is the Image of a Competent Starfleet Officer, reworked by Oz. She is more prone to outbursts of being silly and partying - when off duty. Not as sexy as a Green, not as Perceptive as an Ane, not as tough as a Zak, she rifs on being COMPETENT. Being Excellent at professionalism and COMPETENCE means knowing when to be professional, when to be let your hair down - and how to switch back to competence in an instant should circumstances require. She has become much more flexible and tolerant of weird and silly, but she demands professionalism of her people. It's her religion. She is in a relationship with Nabiban. *'OPS - Lt Cmd Lydia Armstrong' Human female. Old space family, old Earth money, old reputation, old this, old that. Lydia is a bright and beautiful up and coming and is desperate to get out from under ALL of it. She has a desperate feeling that deprived of all her backing she would sink like a rock. She secretly would love to try to drink someone like Lucas McCoy under the table and wake up in an Aneilog club very sore in places a proper lady should not be sore. She never will you understand. *'SEC - Lt Cmd. Henn yiGaru:' Kronin male Has moved competently through the ranks. A competent and through tactical and security officer. He is not imaginative and leans on Nabiban in a fight situation. He is learning however. *'CENG - Lt. Cmd Hellio Impartis' Kentauran male: Has settled firmly into the position of miracle worker. *'CMO - Lt. Cmd Maylan:' Aneilog female: ADF healer filling in the gaps in Starfleet. Quiet and assuring. *'CSc - Lt Cmd. Tillean Darvon Ahk(2)' Vicharrian female: One of the now quartet of Davon Ank sisters she is a biology specialist. *'Counselor: Lt Cmd. Buona Comodità:' Avayan female Big feathery mom. Make a big pot of monkey noodle soup and tell you to tell her all about it. *'Computer Officer:' Commander Kanilan Ane RI female: She is not required to run the ship but does the things a computer is good at. Backs up Barton and is very good at making her look good. *'Lt. Bansilan:' Aneilog Operations Lieutenant. Likes being a Mister Fixit type who just happens to have what is needed. Doesn't lick Armstrong's nose.... as much.... any more. *'Lt. Jonathan Baker II:' Human from Earth, was an up and comer until a bad case of Transporter Sickness sidelined him. He is an AU refugee. Starfleet is too desperate for people to let a disability like that stop them for long. Medical *'Lt. Glezlan:' (ADF) Aneilog female She wants to explore strange new worlds - she is a Healer, and is an experienced ER technician on OZ. She can regrow limbs without regeneration gel, useful, no? *'Ensign Cuiban' (ADF) Aneilog male Firmly trained as a medical doctor. He lacks the edge of the Psionic healer, but has the full power of Federation medicine on his side. *'Technician 1st Ialeaga:' A Cardassian/Bajoran female She getting as far away from a harsh life on Bajor as possible. Coming out of her shell around the Aneilogs. *'Dr.Taucia Smith II': (Lt.) Human, from a colony world. Medical Doctor, miracle worker. Made of blonde and perky, she never says die. From same AU as Jon Baker. Security *'Intelligence Officer: Lt. Gerald Bruce:' Human male *'Lt. Arthur "Snoopy" Hendrickson (2)' Human (?) male: Unconcerned with his duplicate status. He is content at being himself. *'CPO Olmeyer:' Human male An experienced and grizzled Security chief - recently did a tour as a boot camp instructor on Oz. He needs space time. Cows with guns.... *'Specialist Meera.' Zarian, female A well trained but young Zarian woman, martial arts expert and book smart *'Specialist Lukiban' Aneilog Male A plucky and very earnest Aneilog - technically competent, but green. Can't be lied to, useful. *'Specialist Ikeemar:' Olympian male Late a martial arts competitor and cop on Olympia - experienced but as a street cop. A good investigator. *'Security Specialist Hosiva', Zhrufer, Female, educated in Lingusitics, Care taker personality *'Security Specialist Nusiplan', Aneilog. female. overly impressed with being Aneilog, Pilot *'Security Specialist Alla Visso,' Olympian, Female. Educated in Mok'Bara nd Mok'bara history *'Security Specialist Morras Denal' Zarian, Male, Computer penetration Other *'Morania:' Gold Orion female: (Dependent Jay & Li'ira) Orphaned girl picked up on a rescue. She saw any GOW as a mother figure. Li'ira has moved into the position permanently. She is a teen having teen issues. *'Alex the Cat:' Felis Sophantis, male. (Dependent Jay & Li'ira) A large (25 pound) Terran orange tabby house cat altered by a Klingon mad scientist. He is sentient and has an anti sensor net under his skin. Alex wears a collar that overcomes that for the ship. He is smart, he talks, but he is a cat. *'Nabiban:' Aneilog male A civilian with a talent for strategic organization and starship tactical combat. However he is utterly incapable of Starfleet or ADF discipline. Barton has him aboard as a civilian mission specialist. In combat, his job is to hide in his quarters and feed the right tactical suggestions to Henn. Unnamed crew *42 Humans; *42 Aneilogs - (9 Starfleet, 33 ADF); *21 Zarians, all Starfleet; *6 Avayans; *4 Koo; *7 Olympians; *3 Poong; *2 Golden Orions; *4 Green Orions; *11 Farnen Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Ships Category:Haileys Category:Starbase 600